Rapunzal Boosh Style
by chugirl2526
Summary: The first of mabye many boosh fairy tales. Vince, whos long hair is his pride and joy, is kept in a tower by the evil Saboo. Can prince Howard sent him free from his prison? short fluffy slash, completey random cause i was bored


Rapunzel- Boosh Style.

Summery- The first of mabye many boosh fairy tales. Vince, whos long hair is his pride and joy, is kept in a tower by the evil Saboo. Can prince Howard sent him free from his prison? short slash.

Disclaimer- I do not own boosh or rapunzel, shame.

Author's notes- sorry if the title sucks, i couldn't think of a better one lol.

--

Once upon a time, there once a lived a childless couple called Victoria and William Noir. They lived next door to a shaman by the name of Saboo, who had a walled garden containing delicious, home grown vegetables, fruits and herbs.

After a few months, the wife became pregnant and notised some lovely loving carrots in the walled garden next door.

"Please will, get me some of those carrots. They will help our child grow better and I'll love you forever for them" Victoria asked.

So, off he went and climbed over the wall and nicked some of the lovely orange veggies. He did this for two nights fine, but on the thrid night, he got caught by Saboo, who was quite pissed off to find him.

"You ballbag, how dare you come in here and steal my stuff. For that I must punish you by my fittings" The shaman said, anger.

"No, please. My wife needed them for she is pregnant. Finally we are having a child, and she was so desperate for those carrots. Please don't hurt me or her" William begged on his knees. Saboo looked thoughtful.

"Alright, I'll let you have many of these carrots on one condition. When your child is born, it will belong to me" William was shocked, but at to agree. He went home with his reward and told his wife the truth. She burst out into tears and went off the carrots in fear of her child.

Nine months went by, and a new life was bought into the world. Yound Vince Noir was born with bright blue eyes, like the ocean and raven black hair, soft and silky to the touch. Saboo found out about this and took the young boy away. He locked him in a large tower, with no doors and one window, in a large forest.

For 18 years, Vince grow more handsome and stylish. Saboo gave him everything he needed as long as he did what the shaman asked him. Saboo also cast a spell on Vince, so his raven locks grew to enormous lengths. It was because there was no other way in for people in the tower unless Vince let down his long hair and people climbed up it, but the young man loved his hair so much, he only ever allowed Saboo to climb it, so it didn't get many split ends.

One day, a young prince called Howard was riding through the forest. He was about 22 with small brown eyes and short brown hair. He could hear someone singing 'Cars' from a distance and rode towards the beautiful sound. He soon encountered the tower, but to his disappointment there was no door and only one window very high up. He came back every day though to hear the singing, and one day saw Saboo getting entrance to the place.

"Vince, Vince, let down your hair, so I can climb that raven stair"

Howard waited until the shaman left and went over to the foot of the tower, calling to Vince to let down his hair. Vince walked over to the window, wondering who was calling him. The voice didn't belong to his master, so he was curious. Looking down, he could see the young prince waiting for him and he instantly fell in love.

"Alright mate?" he called down.

"You gonna let me up or not?" Howard called back, shocked by the beauty of the young man above him. He knew he was in love too.

"You look a bit heavy, hang on" Vince called down, moving from the window to his dressing table, getting a can of 'Goth Juice' and moving back.

"Here, when you climb up, spray some of this on my hair. Make it hard as rock so you can climb better and won't cause me pain" He tossed down the can, followed by his hair. Howard sprayed some of the hair stuff and found the hair more easier to handle. After half the can had gone and five minutes of climbing later, the prince made it through the window.

"Finally, you took your time" Vince smiled as he notised the handsome prince properly. Howard smiled back as he too looked over Vince better. They introduced each other and got down to serious business.

"We've got to get you out of here. Tell you what, I'll bring you silk every day and you make it into a ladder" Howard explained.

"Why do you want me out of here?" Vince asked.

"I know we just met, but I want you to marry me" Howard offered.

"Alright, but you better come when my master Saboo isn't around. He hates it when other people are near me or this tower" Vince then gave him a quick but passionate kiss, then let him down again with his hair. Unfortunatly, Saboo caught the prince leaving and grew angry. When he was in the tower room, he cut the long hair of Vince until it was shoulder length and took the spell off him.

The next day, the prince came back and called to his love to throw his hair down. Once he climbed up, he was shocked to see Vince in a protective ball by the wall with a red handprint on his face. He went to hug his new love, but Saboo got in his wall from behind a mysterious curtain that appeared somehow.

"You shall not go near this young man again" Then the shaman blow some dust in Howard's eyes, whcih made him go blind. Then Saboo magiked him out of the tower, where he wondered the forests blindly.

Vince was furious at this, and so punched Saboo in the face and laid him out flat. Then a door appeared, which Vince opened showing stairs, which he ran down to another door, which he opened to reveal the outside world. He then ran out into the forest and found his love collapsed by a river. He gathered Howard in his arms and wept, the tears falling into the young prince's eyes and clearing the dust from them.

They both smiled at each other, and kissed passionatly. They then consumated their love for each other right there in the clearing of the forest and a few days later, they were married and they both lived happily ever after.

--

right, now this story probably does suck lol i wrote it on a whim cause i'm stuck on my labyrinth story and i was bored lol please try and be nice in your review, but all critisum is welcome :) from chugirl2526.


End file.
